A Light in the Dark
by ForeverLuminous
Summary: Anariel and her family are set out for Laketown when they find themselves captured by guards of the Woodland Realm. Thranduil/OFC


Disclaimers: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters nor am I a professional regarding elvish translations. I write simply for enjoyment and because I'm in love with the world of Middle Earth, including all The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings movies . Also some events will be changed so just putting a warning out.

Summary:

Chapter 1 – Journey

Twenty Five Years after the Battle of the Five Armies

Imladris

Anariel stood on a balcony overlooking the magnificence of Rivendell and knew in her heart that she would find no place that would feel more like home. As a result of Lord Elrond's gracious hospitality, the elf maiden, her father and her brother had a safe place to rest their weary heads during the night while they continued on their journey to Laketown. The purpose of this visit was to deliver their wine supply, ten barrels to be exact in exchange for payment. Usually it was just her father and brother who braved such a journey but when they were setting off, Anariel insisted on accompanying them. Back home, she was an apprentice healer and knew somewhat how to wield a blade but she was far from being an expert resembling her kin. Now that the eve of their departure was upon them all, she was hesitant on saying goodbye.

"You should be resting, Ana." The voice of Lairion, her elder brother, reached her ears. She turned around to face him with a smile.

"Oh? And have you come here to chastise me, _muindor_ (brother)? As far as I am concerned, you tired quite easily while we were sparring," Anariel replied.

"Only because you convinced the Lady Arwen to join us as well," Lairion protested. "And you know she enjoys displaying her skill with her daggers when there is an audience. Not to mention you did not play fair!" Anariel smiled at the memory of Arwen and herself against her brother, wielding their swords with such enthusiasm that seeing no other way out, with him being the more experienced swordsman, she had conveniently stuck her foot out to trip him, resulting in him landing on his backside, with her and Lady Arwen hysterical with laughter.

"I'm going to miss her." Anariel whispered, staring out into the distance. Lairion, knowing that his sister had struck quite a friendship with Lord Elrond's only daughter, put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"I would not worry too much, sister. This is not goodbye. Lord Elrond has insisted that we visit again soon and I'm sure _Ada_ would not object. Come. Let us both get some rest for we have a long journey ahead of us." Before his sister could protest, Lairion led them both to the guest quarters that had been offered to them and firmly insisted that she rest her eyes.

* * *

The morning of their departure was filled with hustle and bustle, with Lairion shouting at Anariel to assure that everything was packed on to their cart and horses and their father, Faelon, separating them when his son became too stressed. Of course, Lord Elrond was too generous to allow them to leave without breaking their fast. Soon they found themselves around a table outside, exchanging words of gratitude and toast with jam.

"It has been quite a pleasure having you and your family here for a visit," Lord Elrond commented. "And quite fortunate for my sons that they can be in the company of woman more and learn how to behave." He eyed his twin sons Elrohir and Elledan over his morning tea who smirked at Anariel. They had been quite the pranksters towards her during her four day visit with Faelon concerned about his daughter's propriety amongst male company.

"I thank you, my Lord. My son and daughter have greatly enjoyed their stay especially Anariel." He glanced over the table to view his daughter who was in deep conversation with Elrohir, Elladan and Arwen. Elrond followed suit.

"Why yes. Pray, how old is Anariel?" Faelon looked at Elrond in surprise.

"She has just reached one hundred, my lord. Her heart is just that of a child's although I fear her delicacy will not serve her on any battlefield. She is competent with a blade but I think she should turn more towards the healing arts. Less male company anyhow." Faelon glowed with pride although Lord Elrond gave his new friend a knowing glance.

"Let us hope there will be no need for your daughter to ever wield a weapon but Faelon, she has reached her maturity. Other ellons will begin to notice. She is quite beautiful and shall have no problem finding a match. You mention too that she has indulged in the healing arts. Should she ever be curious, she is welcome to stay and study beside my staff of healers. Lairion, on the other hand, would do well in any army. Should he feel the need, my company will always be open to him. " Faelon bowed his head in gratitude.

"I thank you, Lord Elrond. My worries though are not for my son but for Anariel. The loss of her mother has left her feeling quite alone in the world and I would hate to separate her from her family." Elrond nodded in understanding knowing that when Celebrian departed for the undying lands, his heart had never been the same as it was when she was present in front of him.

"One must do what is best for one's children" he said, sadly in agreement, suddenly standing as his children, Faelon, Anariel and Lairion followed his lead.

"My friends, it has been an honor hosting your stay and I pray we shall see one another once more. I hope you have a safe journey. _Tenna' ento lye omenta!_ " (until next we meet).

With that said, breakfast was concluded although Faelon and Elrond did not miss the way Elrohir stood closer to Anariel.

* * *

"Lady Anariel, you shall not forget me on this day of your departure?" Elrohir clasped Anariel's hand making the elf maiden's face glow a slight pink.

"Or me for that matter?" swooned Elladan, laughing and elbowing his twin. He knew that Elrohir had formed quite the attachment to the dark haired elleth.

"O-of course not, my Lords. Your father has been most generous and you have the loveliest home. Rivendell truly is one of the most beautiful places in Middle Earth." Elladan stood beside Arwen exchanging glances.

"I'm sure the company is what was most enjoyable," Elladan boasted. "After all, my brother and I were probably the life of the party." Elrohir glared and returned his brothers elbow jab.

"You must forgive Elladan. He has not the capacity to control his wine consumption as I do," Elrohir explained with a pout from his twin.

"It's more fun that way, Elrohir! Being proper is so boring as I'm sure Lady Anariel would agree," Elladan teased, winking at the embarrassed elf maiden.

Arwen let out a small chuckle while Anariel tried to resist being teased.

"Please, Elladan. Your competition with Elrohir to expose yourself to the most ridicule is the most entertaining to watch" Arwen stated as she embraced her new companion.

"I do hope that my brother has not pursued you too aggressively. I do notice a particular attachment" she whispered with a mischievous glance. "To think we could be sisters soon." Anariel let her mouth gape open in surprise.

"Surely you are mistake," she replied, watching the twins speak at a distance. "Your brother has been nothing but courteous towards me during my stay." Arwen placed a hand on her new friend's cheek.

"I hope you find all the happiness in the world, Anariel, although you still have quite a lot to learn about males." With kisses on the hand from both brothers and a vow with Arwen to visit again, they departed with Anariel wondering if what Arwen had said was the truth.

* * *

It took the three elves eleven days to reach the Elven road past the Misty Mountains and the Ford of the Anduin. As much as Lairion and Faelon worried about Anariel taking such a long journey, she proved to be helpful and never once complained. The potential dangers of their trip did not seem to dampen her spirits for she loved her family and missed them terribly when she was not near them. When the horses needed to be watered, she was the first volunteer, halting the heavy moving cart and unhitching the horses. Lairion and Faelon tied their horses to a nearby tree and paused for water and lunch.

"Anariel! Come and eat," Faelon said, urging his daughter to replenish herself. He was concerned for her appetite as she ate in such small amounts. Nevertheless she sat down beside him and took a piece of lembas bread.

"Of course, _Ada_. How long do you think our journey will be until we reach Laketown?" she asked.

"Not long, Ana. I cannot say for sure since we are travelling with ten barrels of the best Dorwinion wine," Faelon replied. "Although we could pass through the Woodland Realm"

"Already missing Rivendell, sister?" Lairion teased, placing his bow beside him. "Or is it a certain elven prince instead?" Anariel hit her brother on the arm.

"Lairion! I cannot believe you would dream that Lord Elrohir and I-" she began.

"Would become looooovers?" Lairion teased. "I spoke to Elladan during dinner quite a few times and he claims that his brother had talked of nothing else while we were visiting."

"Now, Anariel. What was this talk of Lord Elrohir and you forming an attachment?" Faelon questioned sternly while Anariel shot a glare at her brother.

" _Ada,_ I swear that Lord Elrohir was nothing but kind to me. Yes, he did agree to take me on a tour of Rivendell and he did pay me compliments but nothing happened further than that." Faelon paused and then nodded, placing a hand on hers. She resembled his Maerwen so closely that sometimes all he wanted to do was stay by her side and protect her forever, something that he had failed to do with his wife.

"Daughter, I only do not wish for your reputation to be compromised. You are still so young and resemble your mother in so many ways. There will be plenty of time for admirers in your lifetime. Believe me." He was just about to continue when he heard the nervous whinny of their horses. Immediately the three elves grew silent as they glanced around the dark forest, aware of sudden shadows that seemed to be growing closer. Lairion and Faelon unsheathed their swords and beckoned for Anariel to do the same. She did so without question, her boots digging into the earth, and her eyes covering every inch of the trees. All of a sudden, she heard a clicking sound and she could tell, looking at her brother and father that they had heard the same.

There was only time to turn around when all of a sudden, the biggest spider that Anariel had ever seen was coming towards her. Heart pounding, she drew her sword and aimed to slash at it though it moved so fast that she found herself on the ground with the spider on top of her. She could hear Lairion and her father screaming her name but she had no time to look in their direction. She rolled to the right, avoiding its stinger and slashed at its eye. The spider screamed out, faltering just in time for Anariel to slash at its legs, rendering it immobile before running it through with her sword.

Before she could get on her feet, more had arrived, surrounding Lairion and her father. She glanced over at her brother as he shot three arrows into three spiders, and Faelon as he rebounded off a tree and ran two spiders through with his blade.

She was just about to run to check on their provisions when she found herself face to face with a blond haired elf aiming an arrow directly at her face.

"Drop your weapon."


End file.
